1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle canister arranging structure in which a fuel tank, a canister and an exhaust pipe are arranged under a floor panel constituting a floor surface of a passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A canister arranging structure is known in which a fuel tank is provided under a floor surface of an automobile with a canister being provided in a corner location of the fuel tank for example, refer to Japanese Published Patent Application JP-A-11-62726 (page 3, FIG. 1)(U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,708).
The related art will be described in detail by referring to FIG. 1 in JP-A-11-62726 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,708).
FIG. 8 is a plan view of the conventional vehicle canister arranging structure. Note that the reference numerals are renewed.
A conventional vehicle canister arranging structure 100 is such that a fuel tank 102 is provided under a floor panel constituting a floor surface of a vehicle 101, a recessed accommodating portion 103 is formed in a front right-hand side corner location of the fuel tank 102, and a canister 104 is accommodated in the recessed accommodating portion 103.
Furthermore, an expansion chamber 106 is provided at a middle of the length of an exhaust pipe 105, and a muffler 107 is provided in the vicinity of a rear end of the exhaust pipe 105.
With the vehicle canister arranging structure 100 described in the JP-A-11-62726 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,708), however, the recessed accommodating portion 103 needs to be formed in the front right-hand side corner location of the fuel tank 102 for installing the canister 104.
Thus, the recessed accommodating portion 103 must be formed in the fuel tank 102 and this arranging structure makes the configuration of the fuel tank 102 complicate and makes it difficult to secure a large fuel tank capacity.